Fear
by goldfishlover73
Summary: This is yet ANOTHER story for an Lj community! WOOT!This one was for Jevachan but anyways.The three detective's put Kaito in a frightening postition that makes the poor boy almost pee his pants.


WEE I DONT OWN! WEE YOU PEOPLE ARE BLAHNESS!

just dont ask...please...

III

"NO! NO! NO!" shear horror could be seen in his face.

"Come on Kuroba-san…" The dark skinned detective of the west grinned. "We just want to hel-"

"Shut up and get away from me with that thing!" his poker face long gone as he started backing up into the wall, somehow getting six feet up the wall in the process.

"KUROBA GET DOWN HERE NOW!" The once small detective screamed lunging for the now cheap imitation of spider man.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" his voice was cracking now.

"Kaito-kun…"

The magician heard an angel.

Which distracted him long enough to have certain the Osaka-jin detective jump, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist and pull him to the ground with a large _thud_.

"AHHH! GET AWAY!" Hundreds of birds flew from the depths of Kaito as his girly screams ensued.

"What the! How'd ya get over there?"

"He's a magician Hattori-san. Never forget that." Hakuba Saguru was currently being squeezed to death by a certain brown unruly haired boy. "Guru-kun…" Kaito murmured, burying himself into the blonde detective. "It was _horrible_! They tried to kill me! They tied me up and they turned off all the lights and all they had was a flashlight and I didn't do anything! I _haven't_ done anything in _months_! Honest! Guru-sama! Just _call them off!_"

"Kudo…Is…Is he _crying_?"

"Yes Hattori…we are witnessing the Kuroba Kaito that no one, not even his mother has seen in years…We truly scared the shit out of him…Does that make us bad people…we _did_ make a grown man cry…"

"But it was funny, thus canceling out how truly evil we are…"

"You are wise."

"I know."

"SHUTUP YOU TWO! IT DOESN'T CANCEL OUT! YOU BOTH ARE EVIL AND WILL GET YOUR PAYBACK! I SWEAR!" Kaito chocked, curling more up into the nicest of the three detectives rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Kaito-kun…" Hakuba whispered, feeling Kaito let down every wall, giving into the brit completely. "Kaito-kun their right you know…" his grip tightened as the one in his arms stiffened. "You need to get over this…"

"No…no! NOT YOU TOO! YOU TRAITOR! YOU-"

"Do you think putting your hand over his mouth is such a good idea? He looks like a biter…"

"Don't worry Hattori-san; working with Watson all these years, his teeth should be sharper than Watson's tal-"

All the detectives, more of Hakuba then the other, cringed as they heard a small crunching noise coming from where Kaito's mouth and Hakuba's hand met.

"Let's hurry up and do this before I kill him." The speaking detective had Kaito in a head lock in a matter of seconds, leaving the two other detectives plus the night-thief to wonder where he learned to do that, even with a broken hand.

"Oi, Oi, Guru-kun! I'm…I'm Sorry! I didn't mean to break it! Let's talk it over! I'll...I'll buy you steak! I'll buy you a _BIG_ steak! Come on! Please! AHH!"

"You won't wiggle your way out of this one Kaito-kun." With that, Hakuba kicked Kaito's feet from under him, and locking his ankles on the other's torso.

"Nice Yoga position there Hakuba…"the dark skinned detective snickered. "You guys use that position often?"

"We used it on Thursday if that's what you're asking."

The other detective paled somewhat.

"I realize that you two are having a _wonderful_ conversation but he's gotta fish…" the last word was said very weakly.

"We thought that you spent too many years being afraid of something so trivial. You've never even been to the good aquariums…"

"They SuCk. Get the fish away…get the BIG fish away. It's going to eat me with its big jaws and its beady eyes and its scaly body and GET THE FUCKING FISH AWAY FROM ME BEFORE IT EATS ME!"

Kudo noted that there was no white in the poor boy's eyes anymore. It was simply his Iris'.

"Come on Kuroba! It's not even alive! It's dead! It can't eat you. You bigger than it!"

"SAY THAT TO THE HUNDERED OF PEOPLE WHO DIE WHEN THEY WENT INTO THAT LAKE AND WERE EATEN!"

"What are you _talking _about?"

"He's talking about piranhas."

"…"

"…"

"Okay…"

"Please!" Kaito sobbed. "Please keep Mr. fishy away from me….PLEASE! I don't like Mr. Fishy! Mr. Fishy stole my tricycle! He never came for tea and just STOLE IT! PLEASE! NO!"

"He's delusional now you guys…I'm having second thoughts…"

"YES! SECOND THOUGHTS!" Kaito nodded his head frantically. "LET'S ALL HAVE SECOND THOUGHTS! IN FACT! LET'S HAVE THIRD THOUGHTS! YES! AND FOURTH! IN FACT LETS ALL GO BACK TO OUR HOMES AND THINK ABOUT THIS LONG AND HARD! WE SHOULDN'T RUSH INTO GET THAT

THING AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEE KUDO WHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

III

"Oh my god you killed him. You literally _scared him to death! _What is your problem?"

Kudo huffed. "He's not dead. He just passed out…He shouldn't be afraid of fish anymore…"

"He will be. And once more he'll be afraid of _us_ too. He'll never want to have game night again."

"No! I love game night! Next week is clue!"

"Calm down…you two. He should understand that we did this because we love him."

"I don't think that biting my hand so hard that it _breaks_ is a showing of love."

"I didn't say that he loves _us_ anymore. But we still love him…"

"Try telling _him_ that."

"What are we going to do with the fish?"

They all looked at the giant catfish. "I had no idea that they got this big…" They all took a harder look at it.

It twitched.

"Ku…Kudo? Did your hand just move?"

"…Must have now! Why don't we go get Ran to cook this for dinner! We'll pick Kuroba up a happy meal or something!" Kudo eyed the fish once more before taking it back and throwing it up the shopping bag from which it came.

Hattori looked from the passed out magician to the blonde detective. "Need any help with him?"

"Nope. I've got him." Hakuba picked the other up bridal style with what seemed like relative ease.

"You've done that before…"

He blushed. "A few times…"

"Come on you guys! Let's go! I'm in the mood for _catfish!_"

"Yeah, Yeah we're coming…where are we anyways?"

"It's our schools basement."

"Ah."

"Mr. Fishy, please go away…you smell like pickles…" looked down questionably at the boy in their arms.

"Right…"

"Yeah…"

"Come on you two!"

"The fishy scales! The fishy Scales! Mwahh…"

III

Hope you all liked it! YAY


End file.
